If This Was A Movie
by Jesus4Eternity
Summary: Songfic to Taylor Swift's If This Was A Movie


**A/N: So, this is just an idea I had while listening to this song. It's Jabian and Nabian- the lyrics are bold, Nina is italics, Joy is underline, and Fabian is normal. Enjoy!**

**Oh, in this story, the first season was their first semester of freshman year, and the prom was the Christmas dance. So Fabian and Nina were dating from the middle of freshman year, all of sophomore, all of junior, and about a month into senior year, where they had a huge argument and broke up.**

**I don't own House of Anubis or the song If This Was A Movie by Taylor Swift.**

**Last night I heard my own heart beating  
>Sounded like footsteps on my stairs<br>Six months gone and I'm still reaching  
>Even though I know you're not there<strong>

_I felt my heart racing, and I instantly turned around, expecting- well, expecting to see him. My heart only beat like that when he entered a room. But behind me not Fabian, but Joy. I sighed. Of course he wouldn't be here. We split up half a year ago. We still lived in the same house, but he was no longer the Fabian I knew and loved. He was almost- dead. The life had left his eyes. We hadn't spoken in months._

_I missed him._

I saw Nina gasp and turn around, her face splitting into a wide grin, but falling as she realized it was me. "Did you think I was… him?" I asked softly. She nodded. "I know how that feels. He was your best friend." I pull her into a tight hug. We had become close over the three years at Anubis House, and graduation was in a few months time. Fabian and Nina had also had a falling out about half a year ago, and neither of them had been themselves since. Nina was dead. She barely smiled anymore, and I hadn't heard her laugh since before the split.

I missed her.

For the first time in six months, I walked up the stairs of Anubis House. I never went upstairs. I couldn't stand to see Nina upset, I barely talked to Mara, Joy and I weren't as close as we used to be, and Amber and Patricia were ready to brutally slaughter me for what I had done to their best friends. I stopped at the top, looking at the glass door I'd have to open to enter the hallway of the girl's rooms. Half a year ago, it would have been easy. Slip through, walk into Nina's room, and let myself relax with my best friend. But now wasn't half a year ago, and it wasn't that easy. My hand is on the doorknob, but I drop it and walk downstairs.

None of them want to see me anyway.

**I was playing back a thousand memories, baby  
>Thinkin' 'bout everythin' we've been through<br>Maybe I've been goin' back too much lately  
>When time stood still and I had you<strong>

_I opened the glass door that led outside our hallway and wandered down the steps and into the boy's hall. I hadn't been down here for six months. Obviously, I had to come down for meals and such, but the boy's hall was farther down, and I never went there anymore. Why would I? Fabian clearly didn't want to talk, I had never been close with Mick, and willingly going into Alfie and Jerome's room was not something I planned to do. I stood in front of Fabian's door, my hand on the doorknob, and remembered everything. The Sibuna meetings, when I kissed him in the common room, when he saved me from Rufus, when I told him I loved him, the prom, our kiss… The memories all came flooding back, and I felt a tear leak down from my eye. I wanted those days back, those days where I could talk with him like I had known him all my life and he would kiss me when I cried. The door started to open, and I ran- ran up the stairs and into my room, where I collapsed on my bed._

I watched as Nina ran up from Fabian's room. I had been the one to open the door- I was talking to Mick about the Physics assignment- but I hadn't exactly been focused. I was thinking about Nina, and then remembering all the times she had told me about. I had been staring at Fabian's side of the room. His guitar. Remembering the night he sang to her, and I could hear it from the next room. His pillow, remembering the night the entire house had a pillow fight and he tickled her to the ground. His telescope, and the night they stargazed. His jacket, and all the times she wore it around the house. He walked in as we were working, and I thought about the days when they were together- their hands clasped together, his arm around her, the house watching from the windows. He walked back out afterwards, and I sighed. After making Mick repeat what he had said, I opened the door to leave, and watched Nina scamper upstairs. I followed her into her room, whispering words of comfort as she hid her face in her pillow.

I watched as Nina sprinted up the stairs, Joy following. I got up off the couch and was about to run after her when I realized that it was probably something about me. My hand was on her doorknob when I stopped myself. "I-I just don't understand! It was perfect! I don't know why we're still apart! I still love him, Joy! I miss him more than ever."

"I know you do. Trust me, it gets better. You'll get used to seeing him and you won't have to run up here. He did the same to me. I miss him too. But he's over both of us. So we have to be over him. He doesn't care. He should, but he doesn't. We have to show Fabian that we're strong enough to handle this. Right?" I run away before I can hear her answer.

**Come back, come back, come back to me like  
>You would, you would if this was a movie<br>Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out**

"_But Joy… I don't want to be over him. I want him to come back." I remembered one of our big fights earlier, a few months after we started dating. I was screaming at him for doing something- I couldn't remember what it was- and he was screaming back. We were outside the house, both of us crying. "Fabian Rutter, I never want to see you again!" I screamed, running inside the house and locking the door. I then collapsed against it, sobbing with my head in my hands. The rest of the House was out. I stayed there for hours, crying and not letting Fabian in the door. He must have been absolutely freezing, in only his t-shirt and jeans, outside in the pouring rain, but I did not want to see him. Eventually, I heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was probably the rest of the house, I opened it up to see Fabian, drenched to the core and shivering, but holding a bouquet of red roses._

"_I'm sorry, Nina. I love you." I ran outside, engulfing him in a hug and kissing him full on the lips in the rain. We were both soaked when we came inside, and he was frozen, but we were both happy as I made hot chocolate and held him close, the roses sitting in a nearby vase._

"Nina, I know what you're thinking of. But he's not going to do that again. He's- changed. Nina, the only way you're ever going to feel better is if you get over him." She sighs.

"I know. It's just hard to accept that he's not going to come running back. Because I would take him back in a millisecond if he did."

Mara and Jerome are talking on the couches, her eyes alive and bright as he grins. "Mara, Happy Anniversary." I see him pull out a dozen red roses as she blushes.

"Jerome, you're wonderful! The date, the dinner, and now this." She glows radiantly and kisses him on the lips for a few seconds before setting the roses in a glass vase. The same vase that a very similar bouquet was placed in.

Nina and I were having a huge argument outside. We had been walking back from a dinner date, my jacket around her shoulders, when we started arguing. By the time we got to the house, we were screaming at each other, and tears were running down both of our faces. "Fabian Rutter, I never want to see you again!" She yelled, running inside the house and locking the door. I was freezing. It was pouring rain, I was sopping wet and crying, and Nina was not going to let me back in. I wasn't all too worried about the rain or the cold- those could be fixed- but more worried about my relationship with her. I missed her already.

So I ran, as fast as I could, to the nearest flower shop, buying red roses with very wet money. The clerk just looked at me strangely as I ran back to the house. By this time, I knew I was sick, because I was sneezing a lot on the way back, but that didn't matter. Nina did. I rang the doorbell and there she was, draped in my jacket, tears running down her face. "I'm sorry, Nina. I love you." She ran outside and wrapped her arms around me, kissing me full on the lips. We stayed out there for a while as I held her, and then went inside, both of us soaked to the core. We were also both sick by that evening, but neither of us cared as we curled up together on the couch and ignored the comments from our housemates. As long as I was with Nina, everything was okay.

**Come back, come back, come back to me like**  
><strong>You could, you could if you just said you're sorry<strong>  
><strong>I know that we could work it out somehow<strong>  
><strong>But if this was a movie you'd be here by now<strong>

_Joy and I went down to dinner, my eyes still red. I still sat next to Fabian, just because we had never switched, but I never looked at him. I wanted to, but I knew, if I did, he wouldn't be looking at me. So I talked to Jerome, and Joy, and Mara, and Patricia, and Amber, and everyone who wasn't Fabian. I was completely ready to start over with him- and I knew we could, I knew it. We always had been able to. But I also knew we wouldn't. If he wanted me back, he would have already asked. He didn't care anymore._

I glanced at Fabian ever so often, watching his movements. He had given up on trying to seem inconspicuous and was staring at her, lips trembling. Jerome eventually called him out of the room- they as well had gotten close over the past few years. I took his seat, looking over at Nina, who was in her own world again. "Nina, I want to be wrong. I really do. And I know you could figure it out if you tried. But he has to want to."

I wanted her back. I knew that we could figure out whatever had happened between us, but she was avoiding me. Maybe she had taken Joy's advice, and gotten over the fact that we had split up. Maybe she didn't want me back. "Fabian? Can I talk to you?" Jerome asked, walking into the hall. I followed him, not having much else to do. "Listen, Fabian- Mara and I have been talking. Nina's still upset over the split. And I know you are. And this is not one of my little schemes. Fabian, if you want her back, you need to tell her."

**I know people change and these things happen  
>But I remember how it was back then<br>Locked up in your arms and our friends were laughing  
>'Cause nothing like this ever happened to them<strong>

"_Nina, come back here!" Fabian chased me around the house as I giggled, running away as fast as I could. Running down the stairs, I tripped and fell- well, would have fallen, had he not caught me. "This is why you shouldn't run away, love." He murmured, turning me around and kissing me for the first time in front of our housemates. I melted into him until we were pulled into the common room. We curled up on the couch, me lying against his chest and his arms around my waist, happy as I could be. The house was laughing as they turned on the television to some romantic comedy, making sure we heard their jokes, but I ignored them and kissed Fabian again._

I laughed as Fabian grabbed Nina around the waist and carried her downstairs. It was a few months after they kissed in front of us and everyone had gotten much more comfortable. "Come on, you. It's movie time." We all laughed as he "dragged" her downstairs and pulled her onto the couch.

"Fabian, you two are so adorable!" Amber giggled, taking a few pictures and then tucking her camera away. Nina was shoving him and laughing as he fell onto the floor, until he pulled her down with him.

"Hi there." He grinned, and she blushed as they sat up like nothing had ever happened, Fabian wrapping his arms around her very gently.

"Boo." I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her right above her ears. Jerome snickered and Amber snapped another picture, but she blushed.

"Hi Fabian." She whispered, her eyes watering.

"What's wrong, love?" I had gotten into the habit of calling her love, since we had been dating for about five months, but she didn't smile at it the way she usually does. Amber shook her head behind me as Nina wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my sweatshirt. "Shhhh." I murmured, running a comforting hand through her long hair. "I'm here, I've got you, there's nothing to worry about. Shhhhh." Amber surrounded us, wrapping her arms around Nina as well and whispering in my ear.

"She's frightened of Rufus coming back. Jerome dressed up in all black, covered her mouth, and dragged her off to the house during lunch break. He's gotten over Rufus- or repressed it, whatever- and she's been shaking ever since." I saw Patricia pinning Jerome up against the wall, her face a mask of fury, and I held Nina closer.

"Shhhh. He's not coming back, love. You're safe with me. I've got you, love." I pull her onto the couch, her face still buried in my jacket. Jerome walked in, and Amber went up and slapped him very hard in the face. Twice.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"The first was from me for hurting Nina, and the second was from Fabian." Nina sat up, blinking away tears, and I rubbed her back. "I'll get you some chocolate ice cream." Amber said, bringing over the carton and two spoons. And we sat there as I fed her ice cream, my arms still around her waist.

**Now, I'm pacing down the hall**  
><strong>Chasing down your street<strong>  
><strong>Flashback to the night when you said to me<strong>  
><strong>"Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you "<strong>  
><strong>Not before I knew how much I had to lose<strong>

_I walked up and down the boys' hallway, Jerome watching me from the end of the hall. We'd become much closer since the split. Nothing close to what I had with Fabian, but he's still a good friend. "Nina, you're not okay." It was a statement, not a question. I nodded as the tears escape. He sighed, and in a rare moment of emotion, wrapped me up in his embrace. I leaned against his chest, remembering when Fabian did the exact same thing._

"_Fabian, how do I know I can tell you? You might just leave, like everyone else." I murmured, pacing the same hallway I was in now. "We've only been dating for eight months. You could leave now, and it would change everything. I don't know how to do this!" Tears streamed down my face as he took me in his arms. _

"_Shhh. Nina, nothing's gonna change. Not for me and you. I'll always be here. Shhhh." He wrapped his arms around me, letting me bury my head in his sweater again, and he kissed the top of my head. "I'm here, love. That's never going to change." He stroked my hair gently. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but it'll be easier to comfort you." And I spilled._

"_Nina, Nina, sweetheart." It was the first time he ever called me that. "It's okay. Just because he left doesn't mean I will. I know you miss him. I'm okay with that. I'm not jealous. I just want you to be okay."_

Fabian kneeled down next to Nina, who's huddled on the couch. "Hello love." He whispered. They've been dating for ten months- so it's the middle of sophomore year. Fabian's already planning their anniversary, because he's, well, Fabian. He kissed the top of her head and took her hand as she sat her chin on her knees, tears running down her cheeks freely. He wiped the tears away gently, then stroked her hair. "I know he called you. Amber told me. And I know you're hurting." She nodded softly. "Come for a walk with me, beautiful. It's warm, it's Saturday, and we have no homework." He holds out his hand, and she takes it, wiping her eyes. "Nothing's gonna change. Not for me and you." And he kissed her.

We walk down the street on a Friday night, our hands tied together. Quite literally tied together- we were doing a drama exercise where we had to do everything with one person for a week (though bathroom breaks, showers, etc were excused). Joy and Amber were behind us, giggling about something, and I turned her around to face me. "Do you fancy going on a date tonight? Mara and Jerome are, and I was thinking we could go as well." She nodded, breaking into a grin.

"Of course." She sneezed twice, and I rubbed her back.

"Still don't feel well? We don't have to go if you're not up to it." I pulled off my jacket with slight difficulty, because of the rope around our wrists, and wrapped it around her. She smiled up at me and slid the rope off our wrists, wrapping an arm around me.

"Whatever you want to do." Her voice sounded stuffy and she coughed a few times as we walked into the house.

"Let's get you to bed. You look pale." I pushed her hair away from her forehead and pulled the covers up to her chin in my bed. Mick was out with another sports camp all week, and if worst came to worst, I would crash on the couch. Trudy didn't care either way.

"Fabian, really, if you want to go out, we can. I really don't feel _that_ bad." She said, lying on my pillow.

"No, I want you to feel better. Rest, okay? Anything I do with you I enjoy." She held my hand as she drifted off. "Nothing's ever gonna change, never me and you." I whispered, and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Nina."

**Come back, come back, come back to me like**  
><strong>You would, you would if this was a movie<strong>  
><strong>Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out<strong>

_It's our one year anniversary, and we've spent the entire day together. He tickled me awake and led me outside for a picnic breakfast. We went into town and wandered around together and had a late lunch, and we were strolling around, holding hands, when we started to argue again. I don't remember what it was over- I never do- but by the time we're back to the house, we're shouting again. "It's our anniversary, Fabian! Stop screaming!" I yell, trying to make sure I don't cry._

"_Well you could do your part! I've done everything for you for a year! I've made you happy, I've made sure you're alright, I've cheered you up when your ex-boyfriend kept calling! You know, I think I see why he's your ex now! And maybe I'd like to join him!"_

"_Fine! You said things would never change between us, Fabian! You said you would always love me! You liar!" I took off my bracelet- the one he had given me that very day- and threw it at him. "You can have this back! I'm sure you were lying when you gave it to me!" To make matters worse, it began to rain. I ran away from him in my high heels and long dress, tearing my hair out of its bun. "Never speak to me again, Fabian Rutter! I hate you!" And I ran faster and faster, wanting nothing more than to get away from Anubis House. I tripped over something and landed in the grass and stayed there, crying and crying and crying. I don't know what happened next, but I remember someone carrying me and covering me with their jacket, and I woke up in Fabian's bed, his concerned face inches from mine._

"_Nina! Nina, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for everything I said. The second you left, I felt awful. I followed you until you fell and brought you back. You're dreadfully ill, and it's my fault. I love you, Nina Martin." I couldn't speak. My head hurt, I was coughing and sneezing like there was no tomorrow (and it was not as amusing as you would think it is), and I felt absolutely awful. But I kissed him. I pulled him close and I kissed him with as much passion as I could muster, and, to be honest, probably got him "dreadfully ill" as well. But neither of us cared. Because we were together._

"Fabian, what happened?" We asked as he carried Nina inside. She looked awful- her hair was a mess, she was shivering, and both of them looked as if they had been crying.

"I- I don't want to talk about it. Just get her better." He said in a thick voice, tucking his girlfriend under the covers and grasping her hand. He stayed up all night kissing her forehead and apologizing.

"I hate you!" She screamed, running away in her stilettos and dress. I watched her hair fall down her back and her shiver uncontrollably and instantly knew I had to follow her. I watched her as she collapsed a few hundred meters from the house and cried her eyes out. I picked her up gently, pulling off my jacket and wrapping it around her shaking form.

"Shhhh." I murmur as I carry her into the house. Everyone surrounds me, but I ignore them and start piling blankets on top of Nina. "Please, please, please be okay." I whispered, holding her hand between both of mine. "Please."

**Come back, come back, come back to me like**  
><strong>You could, you could if you just said you're sorry<strong>  
><strong>I know that we could work it out somehow<strong>  
><strong>But if this was a movie you'd be here by now<strong>

_All those times we fought, and he came back apologizing. Every single time you were crying, and he made a big gesture to get you back. But this time, the biggest fight we'd ever had, and he does nothing. Nina, he doesn't care anymore._

I knew Fabian. He was very shy, but fiercely loyal, more loyal than Patricia at times. Every time he fought with Nina, he always made it up to her, because he loved her. He hadn't made up yet. But I could tell by the way he looked at her and looked away, by the tears I saw him wipe away nearly every day- he still loved her. But he wasn't doing anything about it.

Jerome had said that I needed to tell her. Tell her that I wanted her back. Tell her how much I loved her. Was it too late? Maybe she had moved on. Maybe I had lost my chance. Or maybe I would lose it if I didn't tell her. "Joy, can I talk to you?" I asked, leading her into the hallway. "I need your help to get Nina back."

**If you're out there, if you're somewhere, if you're moving on**  
><strong>I've be waiting for you ever since you've been gone<strong>  
><strong>I just want it back the way it was before<strong>  
><strong>And I just wanna see you back at my front door<strong>  
><strong>And I'd say<strong>

_Joy and Fabian. Of course. He didn't want me back, of course. He had moved on. Now I had to. I was waiting, of course, wanting him back. Wanting him to come back to the door, sopping wet with red roses. Wanting him to be in front of me when I woke up. Wanting him to tickle me awake, kiss me goodnight, and hold me until I stopped crying. I wanted him back. But I had missed my chance. "Joy, you're the best!" Fabian exclaimed, a sparkle back in his eyes. He hugged her the way he used to hug me, spinning her around while she giggled. He was gone._

"Oh no. Nina." I whispered as he put me down. "She must think… Nina!" I called, running after her, but the door was locked. I could hear her crying inside, but I knew she wouldn't want to see me. "Fabian, if you're going to get her back, you need to do it now."

What? Now? I didn't have the time to get flowers, or practice my guitar, or do anything! And whenever I was around her, I got tongue-tied. Well, unless we were fighting. I remembered our last fight, and how easy it was to scream at her, but also how hard it was to watch her run away from me and not follow her.

**Come back, come back, come back to me like**  
><strong>You would before you said it's not that easy<strong>  
><strong>Before the fight, before I locked you out<strong>  
><strong>But I'd take it all back now<strong>

"_Hi Mum. Yeah, sure I can talk." I heard Fabian talking from the common room, and decided to surprise him. "Yeah, school's fine. No, Mum, I don't need a girlfriend. I'm too focused on my schoolwork." I took a step backwards, tripping over something and making a vase fall to the floor, my arm on top of the shattered glass. Fabian turned around and hung up immediately._

"_Nina! What have you done?" He nearly yelled. Not "Are you hurt?" or "Are you alright?", but "What have you done?"_

"_I-I fell when I heard you talking to your mom." I said. "If you don't need a girlfriend, then what am I?" I whispered, and ran upstairs. He followed me, bringing gauze to wrap my arm with. His dad was a doctor or something, so he knew basic first aid._

"_Nina, you weren't supposed to hear that. Trust me, it's nothing." He said._

"_Nothing! You said you didn't have a girlfriend! Fabian Rutter, we've been dating for almost three years and you haven't told your parents about me! And then I trip and start bleeding, and you yell at me like it was my fault!"_

"_Nina, it's not that easy! My parents are… difficult!"_

"_Difficult? It's been three years, Fabian! How in the world have I not come up at all? They've seen me hug you and kiss you when we say goodbye! And you say you don't need a girlfriend?"_

"_I say that you're just a friend! Nina, you haven't met my parents! If they knew about you…" His voice cuts off. "I can't tell them about you, Nina, I just can't."_

"_Why not? Are they overprotective of their little boy? Does that mean I'm not good enough for you, Fabian Rutter? Have I done something wrong? Tell me what I've done to upset you and your precious little feelings!"_

"_Nina Martin, shut up! You do not understand what my parents are like! You don't know what any parents are like, because yours are dead! You will never understand how I feel! You can't!" All my anger fades away as I look at him, biting my lip. When I first met her, even Patricia knew not to talk about my parents. Even Jerome didn't go that far._

"_Get out. Get out. Now!" I yelled, pushing him out of my room and locking it. "Stay away from me, Fabian! I don't want you to come back this time! Don't bring me red roses or carry me home! Stay away from me, you… you…" I can't think of a word horrible enough. "Go away!"_

"Come on." I walked to his room and handed him his guitar. "Let's go."

Joy dragged me then to the kitchen, where the rest of the house had brought everything they could think of. "Mate, we just want you two back together. It's hurting her; it's hurting you. Do what you have to do." Mick said, showing me what was on the table. Boxes and boxes of chocolates. My blue jacket that she had worn so many times. A dozen red roses. Pictures of us together, laughing and hugging and dancing and kissing. Everything.

"Come on. We need everything set up before it starts to rain." Joy smiled. "You're my best friend, Fabes. And you need her."

**Come back, come back, come back to me like**  
><strong>You would, you would if this was a movie<strong>  
><strong>Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out<strong>

_I covered my face in the pillow and sobbed. Six months ago, exactly, we had broken up. And the pain had gotten worse. I could hear everyone in the house talking and laughing from my bedroom. Fabian's laugh joined theirs, and I felt my heart break just a little more. He was happy without me._

"No, set the pictures up like this." I whispered to Jerome, putting one outside her door and making a trail to where Fabian was standing. "Now the flower petals and chocolate boxes." Finally, done. A trail of old photos, flower petals, and chocolates led to- well, that would spoil the surprise, wouldn't it?

I was nervous. I was more than nervous. I was insanely, insanely scared. I was holding my guitar and pacing. I couldn't do this. I couldn't. But I had to. It was my last chance.

**Come back, come back, come back to me like**  
><strong>You could, you could if you just said sorry<strong>  
><strong>I know that we could work it out somehow<strong>  
><strong>But if this was a movie you'd be here by now<strong>

_A knock at my door. I wiped my eyes and opened it, only to see- nobody? I looked down. A picture of Fabian and me at prom. We looked so happy together. Before the split. Before everything was ruined. I suppressed tears. Who would leave this here? Who would want to make me cry? And then I realized that there was a trail of them, leading towards Patricia's room. I walked along, picking them up as I went. They went in a circle around Patricia's room and back out. Eventually, I got to the front door, after going through every room in the house. Outside, the path changed to rose petals and chocolates. I set the pictures down inside, not wanting them wet in the drizzle, and followed the path to the back of the house._

"She's here. Start playing."

I saw Nina coming around the corner, and I knew that this was my last chance. It was now or never.

**You'd be here by now**  
><strong>It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now<strong>  
><strong>Baby, what about the ending<strong>  
><strong>Oh, I thought you'd be here by now<strong>  
><strong>Oh, oh<strong>  
><strong>That you'd be here by now<strong>

_It was Fabian. He looked frightened, and he was holding his guitar as I came around the corner. It began to pour, and I was soaked to the core, just like every time we had an argument. "Nina Martin!" He yelled. "Nina Martin. I love you, Nina Martin. You're my best friend, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and I made the worst mistake I could have ever made- hurting you. I'd apologize a million times, but it would never take away the guilt of seeing your face fall when I yelled at you. I love you." He played a soft lullaby on his guitar as I slowly approached him. "Hello beautiful." He whispered, and wrapped his blue jacket around my shaking shoulders._

I could see the look on her face. I knew it. She was… happy.

"I know you shouldn't forgive me, and I'm not going to ask you to. I was going to ask you a different question. Nina Martin," I moved my guitar away so I had space, "will you step out with me?" And before she can answer, I press my lips to hers and kiss her with all the emotions I'd been holding in since the day we split. As I pull away, I hand her two things- the bouquet of red roses, and my cell phone, which has "Calling: Mom" written on the screen.

"I love you, Nina Martin."

"_Fabian Rutter, I love you more." And I kiss him again, wrapping my arms around his neck and, for once, enjoying the sounds of the house behind us._

**That was long! Gyah. Like everyone asks... please review:)**


End file.
